Air disinfection/sterilizing devices may include one or more sources of ultra-violet radiation in the form of mercury gas-discharge bactericidal lamps and operating in a continuous lighting mode (for example, RU 2153886 C1, A61L9/20, 2000; RU 2153886 C1, A61L9/20, 2007; or EP 0220050, A61L9/18, 1987). One disadvantage of these devices is low productivity, which is caused by low intensity monochromatic radiation that is emitted from the bactericidal lamps, and, as a result, contributes to needing longer exposure periods to ensure effective air disinfection.
Another device used for air disinfection and deodorization contains a body housing a power supply and control unit, which, in turn, includes an energy storage capacitor, a high-voltage constant current source, an ignition pulse generator, a ferrite-core pulse transformer, and a control circuit, together with an ultra-violet source in the form of a pulsed gas-discharge lamp mounted on the body and enclosed in a tubular quartz casing. The unit is cooled by water, wherein the energy storage capacitor and the gas-discharge lamp form a discharge circuit, connected to the ignition pulse generator through the ferrite-core pulse transformer (RU 2092191 C1, A61L9/20, 1997). The water cooling system used in a pulsed gas-discharge lamp complicates design, increases the weight of construction, and reduces the efficiency of air disinfection processes.